


Guns and Knives

by hootchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Friends to Enemies, Gangs, Heist, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Rivalry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootchie/pseuds/hootchie
Summary: It was rare for the two gang bosses to ever meet. They stayed miles and miles away from one another, claiming parts of the city for themselves. Their men would come in contact with each other, leading them into a brutal fight before one side backs off, victory radiating from the opposing gang men.But with the incident that happened long ago, everyone was a bit more weary. It doesn't mean that they quit doing what they did best. Unfortunately, some things come to an end.





	Guns and Knives

It was rare for the two gang bosses to ever meet. They stayed miles and miles away from one another, claiming parts of the city for themselves. Their men would come in contact with each other, leading them into a brutal fight before one side backs off, victory radiating from the opposing gang men.

But with the incident that happened long ago, everyone was a bit more weary. It doesn't mean that they quit doing what they did best. Unfortunately, some things come to an end.

Vanoss had left the base late at night, fixing up the collar of his gray jacket as he walked through the night. He spoke to his men before he left with a very rare smile on his face. He never did show much emotion because as he was young in the gang business, he was told that his emotions are a weakness and he was dead set on not being weak.

Hands in his jean pockets, he stayed alert as he glanced around his surroundings. Not many people were out tonight, probably since it was chilly and the icy breeze nipped at their faces. Less people were better anyways, according to Vanoss.

The gang leader made a detour of his walk, heading into an abandoned building and sighing softly. The walls blocked out the wind, leaving him a bit warmer than he already was.

Vanoss crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall and breathing out a simple breath before the snap of a twig caused him to go on full alert.

_Someone followed me._

He planted himself where he was since it was a big hidden from the rest of the open, abandoned building. He breathed slowly and quietly, a hand carefully tracing down his side before resting on the hidden pistol he had kept on him.

A few footsteps were heard and that was when the Canadian gang boss pulled the gun out of the hidden compartment. It was already locked and loaded and he held it close to, biting his tongue.

The footsteps stopped, agonizing silence following after before a gunshot went off, a recognizable chuckle following quickly after. That's when Vanoss's breath caught in his throat.

"Come on out, little birdie, I'm just here to play~" The opposing gang leaders voice echoed through the building.

Vanoss hissed softly through his teeth, knowing better than to do as the other said. He had enough of doing that from the incident....

What he did do, though, was take the darkness to his advantage. He peaked his head out a little bit from where he was somewhat hiding from, aiming the gun at the other man and sending a shot out. That's when he caught sight that the opposing gang leader was already facing where he had hidden himself. "Fuck." Was whispered afterwards.

Two more shots rang and echoed out, shooting towards what Vanoss was hidden behind before he decided that was enough.

Vanoss gritted his teeth together, gripping the gun and heading out from where he hid, his gun already pointed at the other leader.

"You know, I was just having a walk to clear my mind, asshole. I really don't want to deal with your ass tonight, Wildcat." Vanoss spoke, a growl almost leaving his throat as he did. Silence lasted for a few seconds before Wildcat began chuckling once more.

"I thought you'd miss me after what happened. I'm hurt." The taller male had replied, a smirk plastered on his face as he walked forward, getting closer to Vanoss.

"Stop bringing that shit up." He hissed, standing his ground as the other got closer. "I didn't have to team up with Delirious's gang like you did. It was pathetic and you know it."

Wildcat twirled the magnum he had in his hand in a playfull way, the white clothing he had on almost glowing in the moonlight. "It got the job done, right? Too bad it failed a ways into it." The voice grew a bit dark at the end and before Vanoss realized, he was being shoved back and into the stone wall.

His head was forced back by a large hand and the cold metal of the nossel was pressed against his neck, his eyes widening quickly after.

"I could've easily eliminated you and your men from the gang business. Stealth doesn't always get you places, _Vanoss_. It's strength." Wildcat spoke lowly, the hand with the magnum roughly knocking the pistol from the others hand. It was quickly placed back to his neck.

Vanoss got out of his shock, a breath leaving his lips at the predicament he was in. "Why- Why didn't you end it when you had the fucking chance?"

"I had more shit to deal with from your gang, and I wanted to make it as painful for you and your men as possible." The taller gang leader replied, his eyes dead set on the others face. Vanoss could tell that he was a bit more distracted now and it was the perfect time to get the knife from up his sleeve.

The knife came out, and it slashed right across the taller males arm and shoulder before Vanoss quickly pushed the magnum away from his neck and to the wall. It went off, sending a chill up his spine at how close he could've gotten killed right then and there.

"You fucking pussy!" Was erupted from Wildcat before his eyes filled with fire and he swung the barrel of his gun into Vanoss's stomach roughly.

A grunt left the shorter gang leaders lips, cringing a bit before he was shoved back against the wall, the breath getting knocked out of him and startling himself for a moment.

The blood was prominent on the others white sleeve from what he could tell before he was turned around and pressed into the wall. His vision was a bit darker than it was, breathing a bit to get his breath back since oxygen was well fucking needed right now.

Something tied his wrists together and he immediately struggled. "No, no, no. Get the fuck away!" He shouted a bit, trying to kick backwards before the knife he had was taken away.

That's when a seering pain exploded in his back, causing him to screw his eyes shut and bite his tongue from screaming out.

"Doesn't feel so nice to be cut, does it?! You're gonna fucking get it tonight, Vanoss." Wildcat spoke out, a rage-enduced glare plastered on his face. Another slash came after, forming a bloodied "X" on Vanoss's back.

The Canadians breathing was wavering, stinging pain flowing through his veins as he just stood there, letting it happen. A small chuckle left his throat.

This was it.

"Definitely not how I p-planned to spend the night." Vanoss breathed out, stuttering a bit before continuing. "Can't you f-fucking see I've suffered enough of your bullshit? And here you are, b-back at it again and making sure I'll fucking die. Why won't you just get this over with or some shit? I'm sick and tired of s-suffering from you." Vanoss spoke, his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the painful mess on his back. He couldn't even get his hands to move, let alone move at all.

That's when he felt the nossel of the magnum press straight in the middle of the X cut into his back.

Vanoss tensed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bang.**

**Author's Note:**

> This should probably be a two parter lol. It's short and I have another idea in mind for the next part.
> 
> This is actually my Heist! AU! I know there's lots of 'em but this is my take on it! Sorry if it's unrealistic, but bear with me :(


End file.
